


Death's Return

by KandJWritings



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, One Shot, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 08:31:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandJWritings/pseuds/KandJWritings
Summary: Death was caught up in a major war and captured. After a long period of torture they finally killed her, but in doing so have these mindless demons cursed the world? (I'm Horrible at Summaries. This is a little drabble I came up with while I was bored.)





	Death's Return

A great war was fought in Hell many lives were lost, Demons, Horrors, and Angels alike struck each other down in cold blood. The most noticeable death was that of Death herself; captured by the enemy and stripped of her sanity they finally allowed her death 6 years later. It was a swift and relatively painless death, a simple slice to the jugular vein. She bled out quickly however her killers would soon find out the consequences outweighed the reward. Her soul fled the scene to go in search of a new form alerting her siblings to her demise. Time seemed to stop on earth as she flew over the surface. That's when she saw it a young woman on top of a building leaning off the ledge looking down; Kisuki immediately flew into the woman's mind.  
"A lovely night is it not?" She said softly within the woman's mind.  
"Who's there? How are you in my head?!?!" the woman replied her voice trembling as she spoke to the open air.  
"I have too many names to list, dear," Kisuki's voice chuckled lightly, "You may call me death"   
"Death, so that means if I do jump I'll die" She spoke almost hopefully.  
"Correct however I hope to convince you not to die in such a way" Kisuki replied  
"Why what could I ever possibly do for you?" The woman snapped.  
"Well I'd like to strike a deal and I can't exactly do that if you have already jumped."   
"Well......What is it?" The woman asked her voice trembling more.  
"Let me have your human form and I will grant you the death you so desire."  
Without missing a beat, the woman replied "deal".   
With that, the deal was struck, and a contract made, the woman's soul left the body and Kisuki took over the form stumbling away from the ledge, as she went to sit behind the doorway. As the change began to take place her eyes became swirled with purple and her hair began shifting to a dark blood red. The woman's form became more and more supernatural in nature. That is when Kisuki felt her wings start to emerge as she bit her lip so hard it bled to keep silent. After that came the price of being immortal, the removal of a piece of her soul, specifically her memories. She tried to focus on the memories of her husband and family to at least keep those. To no avail as they faded from her mind and the change completed itself. She stood her form more fearsome than ever as she looked out at the city.   
"Ladies and Gentlemen, Death is back and worse than ever." She laughed into the air as she took off to find a place to stay for the night. Flying herself to a graveyard she picked out a crypt to stay in for a while.


End file.
